Giovanna Salvatore
This character belongs to LisaEmma and is here. Giovanna Salvatore 'is a major female character of ''The Vampire Diaries. ''Giovanna was born of a love affair between Lillian Salvatore and Giovanni Salvatore, the younger brother to Giuseppe Salvatore, thus making her the half-sister/cousin to Damon and Stefan Salvatore.'' She grew up alongside her brothers in the Salvatore Estate'' and was devastated when her mother became severely ill, her adoptive father/uncle had sent her mother away and died, unknowingly she had became a vampire. In 1863, she had met Julian and Valerie Tulle at the fair that was being held at Mystic Falls. In 1864, Damon had came back from the war, and herself and her two brothers were housing an vampire named Katherine Pierce, whom her two brothers became instantly attracted to. Later on, with the townsfolk rounding up the vampires, she did not know that her father had shot and killed her two brothers, and was mourning for their deaths and was surprised to see Stefan alive and vampire, feeding on her severely injured father. She learnt that night that she was indeed the daughter of her uncle, and Giovanni took her away from Mystic Falls and moved to ''New York. In 1873, nine years later, Giovanna and Giovanni had resided in the estate that Giovanni had inherited. Unknown to Giovanna, she was courting a vampire named Wesley, Giovanni had gone on the wrong side of him, and as revenge, he turned Giovanni into a vampire and left her. Between 1873 and 1912, her father died of an heart attack and she had inherited her father’s money and estates. She also had required an Daylight Ring from a witch, who she had rescued from another vampire. In 1912, she reunited with her brothers, who was surprised about her new found vampire status, at the funeral of their nephew/cousin. She witnessed Stefan becoming a Ripper after killing Marianna Lockwood. In 1922, she was with Stefan in Chicago, and there she met Niklaus Mikaelson and his half-sister, Rebekah Mikaelson. Niklaus had compelled Stefan and herself to forget about ever meeting them. In 1942, she was with Damon in New Orleans, in which she later met Marcel Gerard, Charlotte and later on with Stefan, Lexi Branson. She later travelled around USA and the world, not receiving the message from Joseph Salvatore. In 1970’s, she moved back to New York, in which she was reunited with Damon and later with Lexi. Prior to her first appearance, she had brought her penthouse in the Upper East Side of Manhatten, and playing her role as an socialite and college student. In Season Three, ''she first appeared in The End of the Affair, in which she met Damon and the newest doppelgänger, ''Elena Gilbert at Stefan’s old apartment. Damon had asked her to come back to Mystic Falls and she had been residing with her brothers at the Salvatore Boarding House. She later met the Mystic Falls Gang, and reunited with Klaus and Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus told her to remember them. Also meeting the rest the rest of the Mikaelsons by attending the '''Mikaelson Ball. In Season Four, '' In Season Five,'' In'' Season Six'' In'' Season Seven,'' In Season Eight, With Stefan dead and Damon, now cured vampire, she is the only biological Salvatore to be a vampire. '''Giovanna '''is a member of the Salvatore Family. Personality PhySIcal Appearance Powers and Abilities Giovanna possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. She is shown to be an experienced fighter, able to subdue her enemies easily. As a vampire over 160 years old, this makes Giovanna one of the oldest vampires shown throughout the series. Unlike Stefan, and like Damon, she drinks human blood to keep her strength up, either fresh feed or by blood bag. She is skilled at mind compulsion and telepathy. Weaknesses Giovanna has the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Category:LisaEmma Category:Salvatore Family Category:Salvatore females Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New York Residents Category:Female OC Category:Socialite